


trick

by elderflower_macarons



Category: The Adventure Zone (Podcast)
Genre: F/M, Short One Shot
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-04
Updated: 2019-10-04
Packaged: 2020-11-23 04:03:25
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 229
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20885816
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/elderflower_macarons/pseuds/elderflower_macarons
Summary: Mama sees straight through Duck.





	trick

Mama sees straight through Duck with every stolen glance towards a _very_ amused Minerva speaking with Jake and Barclay. His attention keeps being siphoned away in a quick, curious look towards her - almost drifting for a second away from their conversation. Mama almost smiles to herself. If it hadn’t been his looks, the way he’d _insisted_ that he and Minerva are one-hundred-percent _just friends_ and nothing more gave him away. She’d dealt with the same thing between Aubrey and Dani (or, rather, just Aubrey’s flustered insistence that _nope nothing is going on there_, to which Dani kind of giggled with a smile that gave the two of them away). 

So she decides to take a small chance and _confirm_ something.

“Hey, Duck?” She says abruptly, and his attention snaps back to him. “Can I ask ya’ somethin’?”

He raises a brow, staring at her. “Uh - yeah, uh, shoot.” 

“What do bees make?”

He stares at her, wary. Was… was this a trick question? “Uh - honey?”

And bright and bold as Minerva herself, she calls out from across the room, “yes?” She rests her arms across her chest, “you called, Wayne Newton?”

Duck starts stammering. Barclay snickers, Mama suppresses a smile, and Jake looks from Minerva to Duck and back to Minerva. 

“Thought so,” Mama finally says, and her smile slips through a little, “thanks for clearin’ that up, Duck.”

**Author's Note:**

> hey this is dumb and i wrote it in a little rush because i was bored and between assignments bc i needed something to break up my work
> 
> also tihs is a dumb trope tht i fuckin LOVE thank u


End file.
